Yume
Yume (夢 Yume) is the younger sister of Drazil, the Hellpiean archaeologist of The Jolly Pirates. While it is currently unknown if she has managed to flee Hellpiea as her brother had done in the past, or if she still remains there due to Mercury's tight grasp on the nation, it seems she has managed to become aware of The Jolly Pirates all the same. It is through her knowledge of the pirate crew how she ended up developing strong feelings for its captain, Jolly D. Chris. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name Summary Type Usage of the Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Family Drazil Allies/Friends The Jolly Pirates Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *While Wyvern 0m3g4 currently owns the rights to the character and her page, Yume was originally conceived by Wyvern's close friend, Jakyou, who is also responsible for Drazil, Hellpiea, and anything that may be associated with them (barring later additions to Hellpiea by 13th madman, such as Mercury.) Likewise, it was Jakyou's idea to have Yume fall in love with Chris; an idea inspired by Hancock's one-sided infatuation with Luffy. Jakyou was also the one to choose the photo being used to represent Yume in her infobox. **During discussions regarding Yume and Chris' relationship with one another, both Jakyou and Wyvern had agreed upon the two forming a true romantic relationship at some point in One Dream. This, however, wouldn't last as time went on, due to various factors, such as Jakyou shifting his focus to bigger and better ideas and Wyvern assuming the relationship between Chris and Yume was no more. **Despite Yume being an abandoned concept by this point, Wyvern felt obligated nonetheless to create her page and include her into One Dream anyway; mostly due to feelings of sentimental nostalgia for years gone by on Ship of Fools Wiki, and regretting that he and Jakyou never fully committed to the character they were both excited for back in the day. As for why Wyvern owns Yume as a character and not her original creator, Jakyou, this is because a few years back, Jakyou had handed over the rights to own Drazil and anything associated with him to Wyvern 0m3g4, including Drazil's sister, Yume. *As a result of Jakyou naming the character and not Wyvern, Wyvern is unsure of what reasoning or purpose there may have been behind naming the character Yume. All that can be gathered is that Yume is a Japanese word meaning "dream;" leaving Wyvern wondering if this has something to do with Yume's character or not. External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Site Navigation Category:Hell Island Characters Category:Hell island related Category:Female Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4